Ukimi
by Lamie
Summary: uh... i suck at summaries. Mako's friends die, yada yada yada, she's sent to the gundam world. just like every other fanfic out there. why bother reading? holy crap, i've uploaded another chapter.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
"She's dying."  
"There's nothing that we can do for her, is there?"  
16 figures stood around a large pool of sea green water in a stone well. The smallest one stood on her tip-toes and stirred up the water with her finger, distorting the image that was shown to them. "There has to be something," her little voice said, filled with fear.   
"We could... no. There is a chance she will survive."  
"I never thought this would happen."  
"She's been in this predicament before, but... there was always a way for her to be brought back."  
"Now there isn't."  
"We'll do it."  
"What?" all the others turned to the oldest.   
"We will send our princess to a seperate world, where she can be safe."  
  
"I have... failed." Sailor Jupiter was barely able to talk through the tears and the pain. The pain in her body, and the pain in her heart. Her princess was dead. Simple task, right? protect one person. One extraordinary person who was more that capable of taking care of herself. But she had failed. There was one other senshi that was left alive, besides Jupiter. Sailor Mercury was hanging onto life by a thread. Jupiter managed to crawl over to her dying friend. "Ami," she sobbed.  
"Mako-chan..." she managed to gasp out. "Is... is Sailor Moon... Ok?"  
This brought more tears to her eyes. Apparently, Mercury didn't know that Sailor Moon was dead. She didn't want her friend to worry in her last minutes on earth. "...yeah... She's fine."  
"I'm glad." Those were Sailor Mercury's last words.  
Jupiter's angushed screams were cut short by the bright flash of light that engulfed her, removing her from that world  
  
"Mako, Mako-chan wake up."  
"Uhn..."  
"Get your butt outta bed NOW."  
"hunhhhh..."  
Her brother stepped from the end of her bed, by her feet, to the top, where her head lay on the pillow. He grabbed her brown ponytail and yanked hard. "Now get up!" he commanded over her shreiking.  
"Geez, Wufei! You didn't have to do that!" she threw a pillow at him.  
"Yes I did. Now get up," he said, before leaving the room.  
"Stupid older brothers," Makoto Chang muttered, rolling out of bed.  
  
~~~  
I don't even know why I wrote this. I'm gonna publish this then go to bed. I'm tired. is the light in here odd, or do i have a bruise on my hand? gosh darn it, i got a bruise on my hand. oh, I should put a DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing. no one who writes at fanfiction.net owns those charaters. why would you write at a website when you could put your ideas on tv and stuff, man? I want a ham and cheese toaster thing. PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW, maybe give me some ideas on what should happen in later chapters? Cause I have no clue how to continue. thanks for reading, man.  



	2. Back to normal

I don't beleive that I'm writing CHAPTER TWO  
  
Makoto stepped into the shower. Different thoughts ran through her head. She was glad that her brother was finally back from fighting a war, but he got on her nerves so bad. She knew having him around would get real old, real fast. Then her mind snapped to the dream she had last night. It all seemed so familiar. Her and the nine other senshi fighting that horrible youma ((that actually means "ghost", but who cares. Its a monster, now)). She couldn't see the faces of the others, or even outlines of them. She only knew there were nine, very close to her. She felt the youma killing all except her. The pain and sorrow she felt for the dead girls was immense. She could barely beleive it never happed, it was so vivid and familiar. Mako got out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around her body.   
There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Mako-chan! Hurry up!"  
"Hold your horses." This was one thing she didn't miss about her brother. Being rushed out of the bathroom in the morning. She quickly dressed in her school clothes and wrapped her long brown hair in a towel.   
When Wufei came into the kitchen for breakfast, Makoto was sitting at the table eating ((uhhh.... what breakfast do they eat up in them there colonies? oh forget it. she was eating...)) microwave pancakes. He opened the freezer and peered insde. "Where are the pancakes?"  
"Uh..."  
He closed the freezer and turned to face her. "You ate the last of the pancakes?! Injustice." ((hehe, i just had to have that in there somehow.))  
"Oh, hush. There are some Pop-Tarts in the cupboard."  
When she was done with breakfast, Mako went back up to the bathroom to do her hair in its usual style. Every day since she was a small child, she had put her long hair into odangos with stramers of brown hair trailing behind. She never knew why, it just felt right. When her hair was like that, Mako felt like she was respecting a great person, she just didn't know who.  
The commute to school was the same as always. Get in the broken elevator, press the L button, watch as it goes down, and - Be careful!- don't get off on 4. No matter what level you want to go to, the elevator will stop on four. Say "Hello 4!" and wait the few seconds for the doors to close. Once you're out of the building turn right into the fake atmosphere of the colony. Once you're at the corner, turn right again. Go two blocks down, cross the street, cut through the small playground, and into the train station across the street. Swipe your card so you can go through the turnstyle, and pray that you have at least one credit on it because by now you're probably running late. Be sure to get on the B train, and not the F, because that will take you somewhere that isn't school. Once you're on the B train, get off in five stops. Get outta the station, then turn left. It's three blocks down. If you get there early enough, you can hang out with your friends before class starts!  
This was the first time in a long time that Makoto didn't have to take the trip by herself. Mako's friend, Seijoutai, was glad that Wufei was back, too. She had the hugest crush on him since she was eight, which, when you think about it, is half of her life. ((pitiful, ne?))  
Mako's other best friends, Funkazan and Nenshou-Aisui, were glad the Wufei was back, but they were glad that Mako wasn't living in a big city all by herself.  
"Welcome back, class. I trust you all had a good weekend?" Mrs. Muccio asked. ((she was my 8th grade science teacher!!))  
The 2nd year high school class grumbled and groaned about it not being long enough.  
"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Her polite tone quickly changed. "Now clear your desks and get out a pen. Surprise 100 point quiz."  
The complaing and groaning became louder and more common as Muccio passed out the quizzes. She was about to take her seat when the door to the class opened. Makoto glanced up to see a girl with very short, yet curly, black hair being escorted in by the secretary of the school's office. The girl still had her old school's uniform. Mako remembered when she first switched to the school district she currenly went to. She wore her old school's uniform untill she got to the high school... wait... where did that memory come from? That never happened! She took her mind off of the new girl and tried to get back to the quiz.  
"Class," Mrs Muccio called their attention. "This is our newest student. Sanso just moved here from Earth."  
"Well isn't she special?" Makoto heard the boy behind her mutter. A few students giggled.  
"Here's the book you'll need for this class. Sit behind Kisa," she pointed to the quiet blond girl 3 seats behind Mako. Sanso yawned and headed to her new seat. As the new girl walked by her, she said to Mako, "Nice hair,"   
  
  
~~~  
whoops forgot a DISCLAIMER again: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Since I made up Funkazan, Nenshou-Aisu, Sanso and Seijouta (and even Kisa, who doesn't have a big part... yet if at all), I guess they belong to me, even if I don't have a legal copywrite. So please don't steal them and stick them in your story without permission from me. (who would want to do that anyway?) Thanks  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Who should I pair Mako with? I'm thinkin Duo, and I probably will, but I am easily convinced and I'd like to know your opinions!  
umm... some notes... the Gundam world, and definetely Wufei's family, has been altered by the fact that Mako is suddenly there, so you may notice som slight changes. umm...no sailor starlights or anything dealing with Sailor Stars cause I don't know entirely what happens in that season. I guess I'm following the manga story more than the anime. So this is after the 4th SuperS manga. As for Gundam? No Endless Waltz. Uh, maybe a few months after the war is over? sound good to you?  
Umm... more notes... You know how Mako's parents died in a plane crash and stuff? Well, I've decided to have the same thing happen, only they were Wufei's parents as well. K? How are they affording rent and food and stuff? Same way Mako does in Sailor Moon; Who the hell knows!?  
one last thing, the commute to school, I don't know what kind of transportation they have in them colonies! So I just took the way that I got to Sam's school in New York City.  



	3. chapter three

dISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam or Sailor Moon, and I'm too tired to think of something creative to say.  
Author's notes:  
I've been haveing som MAJOR writers block, so if you have an idea, ANY idea, no matter how stupid you may think it to be tell me. Cause even if I don't use it, it may inspire me for something else. I finally got the idea for this chapter after a kajillion games of sailor moon solitare. (i swear, if my sister comes up behind me and says something like "ooh! put the 8 on the 9" one more time, POW!)  
OFFICIAL REVIEW COUNT:   
Heero: 5  
Duo: 3 + me and my two friends (serenity6456 and animechic24)= 6.  
Well, since I'm writing this story, I'm makin it Duo. but I hate to disappoint 5 of you! So, y'know, nothing is permanent... if I feel like it, I MAY change it.  
also, if there is something that you would like to happen, be sure to tell me because I can use all the ideas I can get!disregard the time placements I told you about in the last chapter. Just think whatever you want to think about when this takes place.  
wooaaaahhh... get ready for CHAPTER THREE!  
  
After school, Makoto and Wufei were walking from the subway station to their apartment, when suddenly someone's voice rang out. "Yo, Wu-man!"   
Mako kept walking but stopped when she saw her brother had already stopped. She heard him mumble, "Oh no."   
She watched as a boy about the same age as her brother with a long chestnut brown braid trailing behind him run up to Wufei. "Hey! Long time, no see!" he slapped Wufei on the back. "How ya been, Wu-man?"  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?! ...MAXWELL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"   
"Calm down," he noticed Mako standing there, very confused. "Hey, who's the babe?"  
"She's my sister!" Wufei fumed.  
"Wow, your sister's a babe."  
Mako smiled and blushed a deep red while her brother clenched his fists in anger. "Hey," she tapped her brother's shoulder. "Aren't you gonna intoduce me?"  
"No!" he yelled.  
"Fine, then I'll introduce myself." She began to walk past her brother.  
He grabbed her wrist. "You will not! We're going home now, Makoto."  
"No, you can go home. OW! Let go; you're hurting me!" She twisted her way loose, and stumbled forward a bit. She turned to the stranger. "Hi, I'm Makoto." she stuck her hand out to be shook.  
"Duo Maxwell." They shook hands. "Ow!" he pulled away. Mako giggled as he flicked his wrist around as if to make the pain fly out.  
"There. You've met him, now we're going home." Wufei grabbed his sister's wrist again, and she twisted her way free again.  
"Nope. I'm not. Duo and I are gonna go somwhere. I'll show him around town since apparently he's never been here before."  
((dudes, i'll be right back. I'm STARVING!))((I'm back. mmmm.... microwave kraft dinner....OOH! HOT! BURNING!! ahhh.... pop. much better.))  
Duo was amazed at all of this. Wufei never said that he had a sister... and she looked nothing like him. Oh well, maybe it came from their mother or their father's side or something like that. "Alright, let's go, Mako.," he said.  
  
When Makoto got home, she saw that her brother had crashed on the couch. She put a blanket over him to keep him warm while he slept. It was late, so she too, after a small dinner, went to bed... and had a strange dream.  
  
"Mako-chan..." a strange female voice called out to her. "Mako, open your eyes. I want you to see us." Makoto opened her eyes, just like the stranger told her to. But she didn't see anyone. She stood in an area that looked deserted. It was cold."Mako-chan..." the voice came again, from behind her. Spinning around, she found herself standing in a cloud of fog. Suddenly, a girl with long blond hair walked out of the mists "Nice hair," the girl giggled. "But I'm afraid that is MY style." The girl's hair brought itself up into two buns just like Mako had done her hair for so long. Mako felt a slight tug on her head as her hair was put into a ponytail. "There. That's better. Now, for an intoduction. My name is Usagi."  
"...Usa-chan..." Mako remembered.  
"You DO remember some things!" Usagi sqealed with delight."I don't suppose you know about Sailor Jupiter and the rest of us?"  
"Sailor--- what?" It sounded so familiar, yet she didn't know what or who that was.  
"Mako-chan, I don't know how you survived, or why. But it's a good thing you did. Whatever brought you here also sealed away the youma that killed the rest of us."  
"The rest?"  
Usagi smiled as seven other girls walked out of the fog. Mako's mind filled with remberance and sorrow as she looked upon their faces. "Oh god... what have I done? Why didn't I just die with you!?" She dropped her face into her hands and began to cry.   
Usagi wrapped the misrable brunette in a hug. "Mako-chan... You had to live! Without you, that youma would have destroyed all of our world... and every other dimension, too. Because of your life, billions... I dunno, Ami, trillions?"  
"Trillions."  
"Trillions of people have been saved! Don't worry, we've been reborn once, it can happen again. Now, as emotionally painful as it may be, I'm going to give you back all your memories."  
"No, I don't th--"  
"Hush. I'm giving you your memories back." Usagi reached up and touched Mako's forehead with two fingers. She felt the symbol of Jupter glow hot. Then all the memories came flooding in.   
Mako sat straight up in bed, gasping and crying. She rolled out of bed and walked over to the mirror in her bedroom. The symbol on her forehead was rapidly fading away, leaving memories behind.  
  
~~~~  
I know... short. oy, it's late. Hey! If i stay up for 4 more hours, I will have been awake for a full day! Go to bed, Steph. EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! 


	4. chapter 4

Hellooooo everyone! I haven't written in a while... I was up at Lake Erie for almost a week. I didn't write ANY of this story when I was up there, though. I should have. I did write another story, not a fanfic, but an original called "Ashley, co-written with Serenity6456 (and animechic24 helped a little... very little). Umm.... I had NO ideas for this, so, thanks to Fate's Child who's story inspired me to write more. Jupiter's Light: Sorry... but I may be writing another SM/GW... maybe I'll make that mako/heero. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!   
OH! i made some changes to the last chapter very small, you may not even notice, but for this story to continue correctly, I made the changes.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. except for you. dance for me, slave. (I don't even own this disclaimer)  
  
introducing... CHAPTER FOUR  
Her brother made Mako go to school. She had no fever and she wasn't throwing up, so, "No matter how depressed you are, you're going to school," Wufei said. Then he called her weak. Mako kicked him and he shut up. She didn't wear her hair in its usual style. This day, she put her hair in a ponytail, just as she used to.  
At lunch, all her friends tried to cheer her up, but they didn't succede. She left her friends and her usual table and sat by herself at a wobbly round table in the corner. "So, I suppose you got all of your memories back."  
Mako quickly spun around in her chair to face the person who said this. It was the new girl, Sanso. "What do you want?" she demanded.   
"I'm glad you have your memories back."  
"What do you know about that?"  
"I know that you are Sailor Jupiter... and I am Sailor Ganymede, the leader and most powerful of your sixteen guardians."  
"Guardians?! What are you talking about?"  
Sanso sat down in a chair next to Makoto. "There are sixteen moons orbiting the planet Jupiter. So naturally, you have sixteen guardians. When you were dying, the only thing we could do was have you inserted into this dimention to survive."  
"What do you mean, 'inserted'?"  
"Being re-born takes up too much energy. Normally, after you or anyone else dies, they wait in an afterlife for years until they have created enough energy. Then they are re-born. We needed you alive, so we wanted to have you re-born. We didn't have enought power." Sanso sighed. "So we just sent you to this dimention. The four most powerful of your guardians- Sailor Callisto, Sailor Io, Sailor Europa and I- came to this world with you to protect and watch over you. Unfortunately, it took too much energy out of us. I just barely had memories of you and myself, and nothing of who the other three are or even what they look like. I imagine they don't even know who they are, or they would have already found you and told you about all this."   
"If I wasn't re-born, then when was I put into this world? If I had no memories of my life with Usagi and the others, and only of this world... I must have been here all my life." Mako said.  
"Makoto, you have memories of your life here reaching back to your childhood, but they are all fake! We gave you all those memories so you'd fit in. We also had to put memories of you into the minds of others. This is also why it took so much power to get you to this world. Now do you understand?"  
Mako nodded. That was why almost all the memories she had felt empty. Like, when she thought back to some childhood memories, she remembered them, but not with the emotions that she had about memories in the dimention with Usagi. Then she asked, "Sanso, why was that monster able to destroy all of my friends so easily? I never felt so helpless in my life."  
"I wish I could tell you, but those memories were also lost when I came to this world. I just hope we don't have to worry about the monster or whoever-" she shook her head. "-whatever was behind it. If anything like it shows up here, I just hope that the other three senshi know who they are."  
"The two of us can't defeat it?"  
"Mako! It managed to kill all of your friends, and it nearly killed you! I, myself, am no more powerful than Sailor Moon. Something very unexpected will have to happen for us to beat anything sent by the same person who sent that monster."The bell rang for lunch to end. Sanso grabbed her bag and stood up. "I'll talk to you later," she said before rushing out of the cafeteria.  
  
~~~~  
Yes, very short, but it's 3:30 in the morning and my mom is gonna wake up for work in an hour and yell at me if i'm still up, so i need to get some sleep. Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW! 


	5. Please read

  
just to alert you: i have had a major case of writer's block. i cant come up with any ideas for any of my stories. but i think, today, i am cured. so, i hope to have a new chapter of this story up soon. thanks for your patience.  
- Sailor MJBR 


End file.
